The invention relates to a method of making microstructured bodies of plastic material from a plate-like plastic material which has the microstructured bodies formed thereon.
DE 40 10669 C1 discloses a method of making molds from which microstructured plate-like bodies can be formed by electrodeposition, wherein the structure base forms a continuous surface covered with a layer of an electrically conductive material made from a layer of a thermoplastic material which is coated with a film of an electrically conductive material, and wherein a micro structured molding tool is impressed into the thermoplastic material through the electrically conductive coating at a temperature which is above the softening temperature of the thermoplastic material and the tool and the thermoplastic material are then cooled to a temperature which is below the softening temperature of the thermoplastic material, whereupon the tool is removed. The negative molds can subsequently be formed therefrom by electrodeposition whereby, for example, grid-like microstructured plate-like bodies (net structures or similar shapes) of metal can be made. Microstructured bodies of plastic cannot be manufactured by this process (disregarding the negative mold). Furthermore, the structure base in the microdepressions must form a continuous surface with this method. During the following electrodeposition the microdepressions are Filled with a metal whereby the structure base of the microdepressions in the negative molds becomes the Front surface of the microstructured positive-shape bodies obtained by the galvanic Forming or molding process. Consequently, the known method provides for the making of a single microstructured body but not for a plurality of microstructured bodies.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a method by which microstructured bodies of plastic can be made. It should also permit to make several or a plurality of microstructured bodies.